


For Him. (KLANCE FANFIC)

by River_Lee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Voltron, klance, klangst, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lee/pseuds/River_Lee
Summary: After the last battle with the Galra Empire, a princess went missing and a Paladin quit his job. How will the former Voltron Paladins deal with the loss of their princess and their emotionally destroyed friend?A continuation of season 8DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners. The characters you come across are also from the Klance FanFic "Dirty Laundry".WARNING:This story contains GORETalks of DEPRESSIONAnd STRONG LANGUAGEViewer Discretion is advised!!!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. I Miss Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a stressful 5 years defending the universe from the Galra Empire. After the war with the Galra and Earth, the Voltron Paladins went their separate ways. When the gang reunites, Keith learns a secret that will change everything

It has been a stressful 5 years defending the universe from the Galra Empire. After the war with the Galra and Earth, the Voltron Paladins went their separate ways. Pidge was reunited with her family, Shiro got married and left the memories of the war behind him, Hunk took over the family restaurant, bringing Aliens from different parts of the galaxy together, Keith still goes on missions with Kosmo and his mother, and Lance is back on the farm with his family, grieving the fact that Allura, the love of his life, is gone forever.

When the former Paladins get free time, they visit each other to see how things have been. Keith visits Lance every now and then and tells him about the missions he has been on. When Keith is on missions, he remembers to bring something back as souvenirs Lance. A few weeks ago it was a blue crystal, the other week Keith brought pictures he took of his surroundings. This time, Lance just wanted someone to talk to, and to laugh with.

"Hey man." Lance heard a voice behind him. Keith.

"Hey, mullet." Lance smiled, Keith laughed at the old nickname. They sat in silence for a while, that wasn't until Lance broke the silence. "I just miss her, I know I can be a flirt as a joke but... Allura was the first girl I felt like I could commit to."

"She loved you too, Lance." Keith was still not good at communication, but he has gotten better at it. "She actually cared about us- you more than anyone. And she did what she did to protect you and the universe."

"I know, but I just feel... I don't know- guilty?." Lance mumbled as flashbacks of the last battle played in Lance's mind on loop. Some things he has seen never even happened but he can't help but that is what really happened and he just has to face reality and accept it. "We are supposed to be the heroes, there could have been another way for things to work out. Allura would still be alive and we would still be together."

"Lance," Keith was speechless. He stared at the Cuban boy next to him. The one he used to know as Lance McClain, the determined boy that just wants to be recognized for how hard he tries. All his life he has been compared to Keith, and slowly his confidence shatters. But there was something about Keith's presence with Lance that made him happy. Keith reassures Lance and restores his confidence. No matter how many times Lance was compared to Keith, Keith always told Lance his worth. "There was nothing we could do... we couldn't do anything to stop her."

Lance sat in silence before Keith spoke again.

"How about this," Keith stood up in front of Lance and held out his hand. "I am meeting up with the others at Hunk's restaurant. You should come too, they would be happy to see you again."

Lance was hesitant at first, but he took Keith's hand and stood up. They walked to the front of the house to see Keith's motorcycle. They got on and went to Hunk's restaurant.

They arrive and can see Pidge and Shiro through the window. They walked in and sat with their old friends.

"Hey, guys! Lance, it's so nice to see you again." Pidge smiled at the two boys that sat down with her. Lance hasn't seen Pidge, Shiro, or Hunk since Shiro's wedding about two years ago.

"Hi Pidge, hi Shiro." Lance smiled at them to show he is happy to see them too. Everyone was talking and catching up on life when Lance heard a strangely familiar voice. He turns around and looks at the door that leads to the kitchen and sees a familiar Samoan boy com out. The boy looks up and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Lance? Is that you?" The boy ran up to Lance and gave him the biggest hug.

_Seems like things still haven't changed._ Lance thought as he hugged the guy back.

"Nice to see you too, Hunk." Lance smiles.

"Okay, Hunk let him breathe." Pidge laughs as she rolls her eyes.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Hunk asked Lance with a sad look. Lance knew that one of them would ask that question sooner or later. Everyone looked up at Lance.

"It's been tough, some days I forget that she is gone... Then the realization hits me and it just hurts." Lance was looking at things except for his friends' faces. "And I keep getting flashbacks of what happened that day. Some things that come up, I don't even remember happening, and slowly, my memory of the battle becomes hazy until all I remember is darkness and screaming."

"What exactly do you remember, Lance?" Shiro asked.

"I'm not sure, but what I do remember seeing from the flashbacks is that she was killed by the Galra," Lance mumbled, unsure if he was correct.

"That memory of her and the Galra was when Allura and Shiro snuck on that Galra ship, they were caught and Allura stayed back so Shiro could get out." Keith looked at Lance as he explained what really happened. "Lance... she wasn't attacked by the Galra."

"Honerva was destroying all realities, Allura was able to return her back to normal," Pidge said as she fixed her glasses. "However, In order to repair the damages caused by Honerva, Allura sacrificed herself to repair the destroyed realities."

"So technically... I guess we could say that no one really got hurt." Hunk said. "Lance, she was the hero. Now the world can truly have peace thanks to her."

"I guess so," Lance looked down. "I just miss her."

"We all do," Pidge said as she put her hand on Lance's shoulder. Everyone gathers around to hug Lance. "But she would want us to move on and continue what she and her father started."

"I just remembered something." Hunk said as he ran into the kitchen and came out with five cups filled with green liquid.

"I don't think anyone would want to try your green protein juice." Keith laughed.

"Yeah, I just want to pig myself with junk food." Lance agreed.

"No, guys. Before we left space, I stole some space goo and decided to make something out of it." Hunk said with his signature smile. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Before I think about adding this to the menu, I want you guys to try it."

"I would like to try the space goo drink," Shiro said. Hunk handed him the drink. Shiro took a sip. "The texture is different. It tastes pretty good. I'd say you should add this on the menu."

Everyone took a sip of the space goo and agreed with Shiro's opinion.

"Wait, the goo is from space, How are you going to get more if it runs out?" Lance asked as he took another sip of his space goo drink.

"I got a couple of buddies that will bring it here every couple of weeks, so we won't run out." Hunk said as he points to the kitchen. "We have quite a lot right now, so I don't have to worry about running out at the moment."

"Wow, seems like you know what you're doing." Lance smiled.

"Well of course!" Hunk laughed. "Cooking is my specialty."

The group spent another couple of hours catching up on stuff until it was time to leave. Slowly the group left one by one. Hunk had to go back to the kitchen, Shiro went home, and Pidge went back to the Blade of Marmora base since she goes to help out. It was now down to Lance and Kith. Lance was about to walk home until Keith stopped him.

"Lance." Keith called out. Lance turned around. "It's cold, let me give you a ride home."

Lance was about to deny until Keith pulled on his arm, putting him on the back of his motorcycle and handed him a helmet. Lance rolled his eyes and took the helmet.

"You dont have to-" Lance was cut off by Keith.

"Yes, I do." Keith said. "Plus it's about to rain. So it was either help you out or let you walk home.

"Well, thanks." Lance smiled. Keith didn't say anything but Lance knew Keith was smiling too. Lance never thout they would spend a couple of hours- let alone five minutes together without arguing. Is it because Allura's death brought everyone together and he is just doing it out of pity? Lance callled a rivalry on them during their first year at the Galaxy Garrison because everyone compared him to Keith. You could say Lance was a bit jealous, but meeting Allura, and becoming paladins and working together, it has brought the two closer despite their differences.

They finally made it to Lance's house. Lance got off the motorcycle and handed Keith the helmet. As Lance was about to walk inside, he turned around.

"Would you like to come inside?" Lance asked.

"I wish I could. But Krolia and I have another mission tomorrow, I also have to pick up Kosmo from Shiro and Adam's house." Keith showed a half smile. "But when I get back, the first place I'm going to is here."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Lance smiled. "And when you come by, bring Kosmo. My neices and nephews would love to see him."

"Sure will." Keith laughed as he drove away. Lance ran inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't a long drive until Keith made it back to the BoM base with Kosmo. They have two bases in case of another attack, one on Earth, and the other in space. Pidge was already there since she and her family offered to team up with the BoM, even though they aren't Galra. Pidge made the excelent person to collect data for everyone. Keith walked in and greeted Pidge, who was already video chatting with Coran.

"Oh, you're back." Pidge smiled.

"Pidge, Coran." Keith smiled ashe stood next to Pidge.

"Keith, my boy. Good to see you." Coran smiled. Keith smiled back.

"I'll call you later Coran." Pidge smiled as she said goodbye to Coran. "So, you're back early. I figured you would spend the night at Shiro's and come back tomorrow, or hang out with Lance longer."

"Shiro and Adam went out tonight, and I told Lance that I will visit him again soon." Keith said as he sat down next to Pidge.

"When you visited Lance before meeting with us at Hunk's restauraunt, did you ask him about coming back?" Pidge asked.

"No, actually. We talked about unrelated things." Keith looked down.

"Quiznak, Keith. You had one job." Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I know, but he is still scared and confused about the situation with Allura." Keith said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It will make things worse if we ask for him to join back into the space program."

"You're probably right." Pidge said as she looked back towards her computer."

"What were you and Coran talking about anyways?" Keith asked.

"I wasn't going to say this, but Coran thinks he found a way to bring Allura back." Pidge looked back Keith. Keith furrowed hus eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'bring her back'? I thought she was gone." Keith was now interested in the conversation, he sat up in his chair and looked at what Pidge was looking at on her computer.

"He told me he might find a way to bring her back the night after she disappeared." Pidge said.

"So almost two years ago?" Keith asked.

"Yes, we didn't want to tell you guys because we weren't certain about it. But last month, we got a lead." Pidge said.

"Great, we can just get coordinates and find her." Keith said.

"It's not that easy, Keith." Pidge mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"She us stuck in a whole other reality, and this one... we can't figure out how to get her out. This reality that she is stuck in, it's far more dangerous than anything we have encountered." Pidge said. "Yes, last month we got a lead, but that was the last thing we got. When we checked the next day, it was gone. So I called Coran to see if he recieved any coordinates, and we got nothing. Matt went back with the Rebels yesterday to check it out and they found nothing as well."

"So this reality is changing locations?" Keith asked.

"Seems like it." Pidge mumbled.

"So what do we tell Lance?" Keith asked with his hands in his pockets.

"As of right now, we can't tell him anything." Pidge said. "We will sit him down and talk to him when we are 100% sure about what we are finding. If anything, we can be lured into a trap. We need to stay cautious."

"Alright." Keith mumbled. "Have you seen Krolia anywhere?"

"She left with Kolivan I think, they had to collect supplies for when you guys leave tomorrow." Pidge said.

"Okay, thanks." Keith said as he walks to his room.

"Oh, Keith, by the way-" Pidge yells from across the room.

"Huh?" Keith looked behind him to see Pidge stand up.

"How long are you going to be in space for? Pidge asked.

"About a month- month and a half... maybe less. Why?" Keith asked.

"Hunk is having a cookout in a couple of weeks. Hopefully you'll be back before then." Pidge smiled.

"I'll try to see if we can come back early." Keith smiles as he walked away.

Pidge smiled too as she walked to her room which was on the opposite hall from Keiths.


	2. The Light

Lance was awoken to loudness as usual. It's just your typical Sunday morning in the McClain household, yelling, loud music, all of it. Surprisingly, Rosa, Lance's mother, didn't barge in his room to wake him up like every morning. It was probably because he has been stressed out lately and hasn't been getting enough sleep. Lance has even neglected to do his skincare routine, when his family noticed this, they knew something was wrong. They don't keep track of when and how Lance does his routine, his older sister Veronica knew he stopped when she noticed a moisturizer she bought for him almost two years ago.

**_Flashback_ **

"Lance! Come here!" Veronica yelled from the bathroom that was across the hall from Lance's room.

"What is it, Roni?" Lance asked as he already had his face mask on. "You disrupted my routine! Skincare is extremely important."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Veronica smiled and rolled her eyes. "So do you remember that really expensive cream you have been wanting but mama said she couldn't get it for you?"

"Yeah... what about it?" Lance asked.

"Well, we all have been saving up because we knew how this-" Veronica said as she motions her hands towards Lance's face. "-is important to you."

Lance looks at Veronicas hands as they came out from behind her back. There sitting in the palms of her hands is the expensive moisturizer that Lance wanted.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lance almost screamed and hugged Veronica. "Thank you so much, Roni! I'm gonna use this after I run out of the one I have on!"

Veronica smiled and hugged Lance back. It makes the family happy to see him happy.

That was until...

Alllura disappeared...

Veronica walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She saw the same moisturizer she bought for Lance when he returned from space MONTHS ago. It was never opened.

"Lance said he would try this when he finished the other one..." Veronica mumbled to herself.

She knocked on Lance's door and opened it. Lance told his family that they don't even need to wait for his response, just knock so he knows when someone is coming in. And they respect that. He is grown and needs his privacy.

"Hey Lance." Veronica said softly. She sat down next to Lance on the floor. He was looking at pictures of him and Allura together. "She will never be forgotten. I see she was important to you, but even she would want you to move on."

Lance gave her a look as if he wanted to argue back, but he just leaned his head back on his bed, sighing in defeat. He knew Veronica was right.

"I know... I just- I miss her Roni..." Lance looked at Veronica with glossy eyes. "She was my motivation for doing what I like to do. I never loved anybody else the way that I love her."

"She loved you too Lance. All of this is thanks to her." Veronica said as she puts a hand on Lance's shoulder. "If she didn't help us win this war, I can't even imagine where we would be. Possibly slaving away for the Galra or probably dead."

"Yeah... probably." Lance mumbled.

"It's okay to miss her Lance." Veronica said. To lighten the mood, Veronica grabbed her computer and put on some movies for her and Lance to watch.

Hours passed, Veronica looked over at Lance, who was already asleep. His face, stained of tears, he almost looks drained of color. Veronica picked him up and put him on his bed.

 _This is the first time since Allura went missing, he looks peaceful. Let's just hope it's not the last._ Veronica thought as she walked out of Lance's room.

_**End Of Flashback** _

Lance walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He still didn't look like himself. Dark circles and bags under his eyes. Probably the second time he even had a full night sleep. Lance took a whiff to smell his armpit and gagged.

"When was the last time I showered?" Lance took off his clothes and got into the shower. He spent probably over an hour in there, he was planning on making an extravagant comeback for his friends and families sake. When he got out, he got dressed and brushed his teeth. He found the moisturizer that Veronica got him. He decided to use it.

After he did his routine and everything, he went downstairs to see his big family. His mom was in the kitchen cleaning, his siblings were cleaning the living room, and his nieces and nephews were coloring. No one noticed his entrance until his nephew Mateo yelled out "Guys look! Uncle Lance is here!"

Rosa heard it from the kitchen and went to hug her son. "Finally you're out of your room! Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling better mama." Lance smiled. "Also, I finally used that moisturizer you guys bought me."

"What moisturizer?" Rosa asked Lance. Then Lance realized it has been almost two years since he used it. "Oh that moisturizer! How was it?"

"It actually works well!" Lance smiled as he rubbed his face. "Thank you guys."

Everyone gathers around Lance for a family group hug. The moment was so sweet and heartwarming, Lance could have sworn he heard violins.

_**Meanwhile at the BoM base** _

Keith woke up hours ago getting ready for he mission. He trained, showered then got dressed in his Blade of Marmora armor. He keeps remembering what Pidge told him yesterday about Allura.

 _I wonder if she will find anything else by the time I return,_ Keith thought as he went to the kitchen. He sees Pidge sitting at the table, she looks tired.

"Jeez Pidge, did you get any sleep last night?" Keith asked as he grabbed something to eat.

"Only like an hour... maybe less. It's just..." Pidge groaned as she grabbed at her hair in frustration. "Coran and I have been trying to find Allura for two years , and in that period of time we only found ONE thing!"

"Pidge, I'm sure that you will be able to find something." Keith said as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"You really think so?" Pidge asked.

"I know so." Keith smiled. "Now you should get some sleep. I'll tell Coran you're taking a short break, and if I see anything while I'm on my mission I'll tell you as soon as I get back."

"Thanks man." Pidge smiled. "I'll see you at the cookout right?"

Keith nodded as he watched Pidge walk back to her room. He sat in a chair, contemplating whether or not he should text Lance. He decides to do it anyway.

 **Keith** : _Hey Lance! I'm about to leave for my mission soon. I just wanted to text you before I go. If by any chance can you tell me when Hunks cookout is?_

Almost immediately, he gets a reply.

 **Lance** : _Hey Keith! His cookout is on the 24th._

 **Keith** : T _hanks man, tell him I'll be there. I'll be gone for almost a month but if things go as planned, we might be able to leave early._

 **Lance** : _That's great! Well I'll text you when you get back, wouldn't want to upset your mother._

Keith laughs at the message. He turns off his phone and he hears footsteps. Krolia.

"Oh good, you're up and ready." Krolia pokes her head through the doorway. "We are leaving soon, grab Kosmo."

"Coming..." Keith says as he runs back to his room to see Kosmo already awake. "Hey buddy, it's time to go."

Keith puts his hand on Kosmo's back and teleported outside to see Krolia and Kolivan loading up the ship with necessities.

"You ready?" Krolia asked.

"Yup." Keith and Kosmo got on the ship and started their mission.

Everything started normal and things went exactly as planned. Except one day while everyone was minding their business, Keith felt a light behind him, burning his back through his armor. A name came to mind... he doesn't know why, but he just thought of someone's name.

"Mom," Keith called out for Krolia. She looked up to see what he was seeing. "Was that always there?"

"I don't think so." Krolia mumbled.

"Well let's go check it out." Keith said as he was about to go to the strange light. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of it.

"Keith wait!" Krolia yelled after Keith. "Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because... I might need to show Pidge this later." Keith mumbled. "I'm sorry mom but I need to look at this before-"

Keith was cut off by the light moving and pulling anything of reach into it, Krolia and Keith were lucky they didn't get too close or they would be sucked in too. But of course Keith went closer to it into check it out, still holding onto something as he got closer, ignoring his mother's calls. The pull was getting weaker but then it got stronger.

Keith heard his name being called from in the light. That voice was all too familiar... could it be... no it couldn't. That's impossible. The pull got stronger until it just disappeared. Keith went back to Krolia.

"What was that?" They asked in unison.

"Keith, never in my life have I seen something like that. And I have seen a lot of things while on these missions." Krolia said as she looked up at where the light previously was. "But you seem to have known something."

Keith sighed as he sat his mother down to tell her what happened. "Coran figured out a way to bring Princess Allura back. He told Pidge about it and she told me yesterday."

"What do you mean bring her back?" Krolia asked. "I thought she was gone."

"That's what I thought too." Keith said. "But apparently they believe she is still alive. They have been working on this for almost two years. Last month, they finally found something. And I feel like that light has something to do with it."

"How can you be so sure?" Krolia asked.

"When I was near it, I heard a voice calling for me." Keith said as he looked down at his feet. "It sounded too familiar. I can't even fully believe it was her... but it sounded like her."

"Should we get more people to search? Because clearly whatever that was, changes locations since it wasn't here when we first arrived."

"We can't tell anyone about this. The only ones that actually went out searching were the rebels. So we can't tell anybody, not even Lance." Keith looks at his mother.

"He is more heartbroken than anyone isn't he?" Krolia asked.

"Yeah, ever since Allura went missing, Lance quit the space program and never left his house, he looked awful when I saw him" Keith gave a sad look, but then smiled. "I texted him before we left, he seems a bit joyful."

"I'm glad that he is doing better." Krolia smiled. "You know, I am just remembering when you two had your little rivalry thing, I'm glad the both of you grew out of that."

"Me too." Keith smiled.

"Well it seems we have done everything we needed to do. I assume you want to tell Pidge about this immediately." Krolia smiled as she stood up. "I will get Kolivan and we will be heading back to Earth."

Keith smiled and stood up after Krolia. He walked over to Kosmo.

"Let's go buddy, we are going back to Earth." Kosmo jumped up at Keith's words. They got into the ship and made their way back to earth.

_**Lance And Hunk Texting Conversation** _

**Lance** : _Hey Hunk the cookout is still on for tomorrow right?_

 **Hunk** : _Hey Lance! Yes the cookout is still tomorrow._

 **Lance** : _Great! Also, my family is really busy tomorrow so can I bring my nieces and nephews to the cookout?_

 **Hunk** : _Of course you can! The more the merrier! Lance: Thank you so much man! See you tomorrow._

Back at the BoM base

"Hey guys! You're back you're back early!" Pidge smiled to Keith as he comes through the doors.

Krolia and Kolivan smile and wave at Pidge before walking towards her.

"Hey Pidge." Keith smiled. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Yes actually, I found some coordinates that where Allura might be... it was where you guys were in your mission, and then it disappeared." Keith looked at his mom, then back at Pidge.

"We left a little early because, yes we did finish everything on time, but also we found this." Keith said as he grabbed his phone and showed Pidge the picture of the strange light they found. "It was weird because this thing came out of nowhere. And we went to check it out but it started to pull everything into it, as the pull got weaker, I went up close to it and I heard someone calling for me."

Pidge looked up at me in disbelief. "Don't tell me..."

"I think it was Allura." Keith mumbled.

"I need to call Coran," Pidge said as she was about to video chat Coran "do you guys wanna sit here?"

"Sure." Krolia said, Keith and Kolivan agreed. Pidge waited for Coran to answer, then he did.

"Ah, Pidge! Hello." Coran said happily.

"Hey Coran!" Pidge said. "I think we got another lead to where Allura is."

Pidge gave a serious look. So did everyone in the room. Coran listened carefully to everyone.


	3. Hunks Cookout/ Sleep Over At Lance's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reunites again at Hunks cookout. Everyone has fun. Lance considers joining the space program again.

After the call with Coran, everyone agreed that they will go on a search for Allura, it is clear that she is alive. Keith heard her. Didn't he?

**_At the McClain household_ **

"Mateo put some pants on!" Lance yelled as he chased Mateo around the house.

"NO!" Mateo yelled at his uncle. Mateo was always a hassle to get ready, especially when you are in a rush/ Luckily this isn't Lance's first time getting Mateo ready.

"You might be able to see Kosmo!" Lance smiled.

"Yay!" Mateo gasped as he snatched his pants from Lance.

"If seeing a dog makes you happy then we will just adopt one." Lance laughed and rolled his eyes.

"But Kosmo is a teleporting space dog!" Mateo yelled.

"I'll ask Keith if we could dog-sit sometime." Lance said.

"Yay!" Mateo yelled happily. He put his pants on and brushed his teeth. Cleo was already ready, she had on her overalls and a white shirt on underneath. She was never the type to dress fancy, and if she did wear a dress, she would wear sneakers. Sylvio wore a NASA shirt and Jeans, Nadia wore the same outfit as Sylvio.

"Mateo hurry up, Everyone is ready!" Lance yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Mateo came running down.

"I'm ready!" Mateo yelled. They got in Lance's car and drove to Hunk's house. People were already there. Pidge, Shiro, Hunk's parents, and Shay. It's no surprise that Shay is here, she and hunk are engaged. Coran was also here too. Lance walked to Hunk's backyard and everyone waved at him. They didn't want to overwhelm him with questions, they knew he would come to them when he is ready.

Lance looked around and Keith wasn't here. He might be coming back late...

"Kids, go run around and wait for Keith to come with Kosmo." Lance says as Mateo and Cleo run around the backyard and Nadia and Sylvio go near the appetizer table.

Lance walks up to Coran to see how he is doing.

"Hey Coran, long time no see." Lance smiled.

"Lance, my boy!" Coran smiled as he hugged Lance. "It's so nice to see you and you're happy face again. How have you been holding up?"

"It's good to be back." Lance smiled. "And things have been tough, but I know that she would want me- want us- to be happy, and she would want me to move on."

"None of this would have been possible without her." Coran smiled.

"You're right." Lance smiled back.

"Slowly things will get better. It takes time." Coran said softly.

"You're a man of wisdom, Coran." Lance smiled.

"A man with wisdom of 10,000 years" Coran smiled, and Lance walked away to mingle with other people. We walked over to Hunk who was standing with Shay and his parents.

"Hi Lance!" Shay smiled.

"Hi Shay, long time no see." Lance smiled back.

"We are glad you can make it Lance." Hunk smiled, Lance smiled at him back.

"Has Keith stopped by yet?" Lance asked.

"Not yet. Pidge said that Keith returned from his mission Last night, he should be here soon."

"Did he say what his mission was exactly?" Lance asked.

"I think it was just traveling to different planets and checking to see if all the portals to alternate realities are closed." Hunk said. "To be honest I don't think there are anymore wars since we defeated Zarkon, and Honerva is back to normal."

"Thank god." Lance mumbled under his breath. He quit participating in the space program because he couldn't stand watching people he cares about being hurt. It hurts so much to watch them be injured and his insecurities prevent him from moving. But he also can't stand the fact that his friends are in space and he doesn't know what's going on until when they get back from Earth.

"You may not be interested in being titled as 'Defender of the Universe' but we appreciate everything you guys have done." Hunk's mom said.

"And you will always be our Sharpshooter." Hunk said as he smiled at Lance. Lance returned the smile back to Hunk and his mother.

Everyone was going on their own conversations until Lance heard Mateo and Cleo scream Kosmo's name.

"Seems like Keith is here now." Lance smiled. He turned around and saw him. The person who he used to have a rivalry with, the person he would pick pity fights with. The person who he used to be jealous of that turned into someone he cares for and would do anything for. Keith.

Keith looked up and smiled at Lance.

"Hey man." Keith walked up at Lance.

"Hi Keith." Lance smiled. All of a sudden Mateo and Cleo ran in the middle of Lance and Keith to play with Kosmo. Lance and Keith stared as the two kids chased the dog around the yard.

Keith and Lance stood in awkward silence until Hunk yelled "Food is ready!"

Everyone grabbed their plates and got their food. Of course Hunk's family helped cook, they are the best Chefs in town! As soon as everyone grabbed their food, they sat down and went back to their own conversations.

Lance looked around and couldn't find somewhere comfortable to sit, he also didn't want to sit near someone for them to to start a random conversation, Lance was still uncomfortable.

"Hey Lance!" Pidge called out. Lance looked and saw Keith, Lance, Shiro, and Coran sitting together. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys." Lance smiled. It was awkward, they used to see each other every day, fighting the Galra... they never knew that the last day they would see each other would be at Shiro's wedding. Lance felt guilty slipping away, but he had to. "Look... I wanted to apologize about-"

"You don't need to apologize." Hunk said. "It was your decision to leave, and we respect your choice"

"Yea, if going out in space reminds you too much of Allura, then-" Keith smiled in sympathy until Lance cut him off.

"It wasn't Allura." Lance looked down.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

"I didn't quit the space program because of Allura... well, not fully because of her." Lance looked up at his friends. "I left because seeing the situation we were in, she risked her life for us, to bring back her planet... I don't want to see you guys in that situation, I feel useless and I can't help you."

"Lance..." Pidge said softly.

"And now I feel worse because I am on the farm and I don't know what's going on." Lance said as he starts to tear up.

"Lance, we promise we are being careful out there, and also it's been almost two years and we haven't heard anything, no Sendek, no more wars." Hunk said as he hugs his best friend.

"I want to go back with you guys..." Lance said below a whisper.

"Are you sure you want to?" Keith asked. "It is perfectly fine if you don't want to."

"I do..." Lance smiled at his friends. They all smiled back at Lance. They continued to talk for hours until people started leaving.

"Goodbye guys, I have to get back to Altea." Coran smiled as he walked off.

"Goodbye Coran." Pidge said as everyone waved to him.

Hunks parents were next to leave. The last ones there were Hunk, Shay, Pidge, Shiro, Keith, Lance, and the children.

"Well I gotta go, Keith do you want Kosmo to stay the night again?" Shiro asked. Lance looked at Keith and smiled.

"Actually, I'll take him for the night." Keith smiled. "I'm gonna hang out with Lance."

They all said goodbye to Hunk and Shay, then went their separate ways.

"Nadia, Sylvio, Mateo, Cleo!" Lance yelled to his nieces and nephews. "Let's go, Keith and Kosmo are coming over."

Lance walked over to the children trying to get them to listen to him, they are young children, they won't listen to him.

"Are you spending the night?" Pidge asked.

"No, maybe for a couple of hours." Keith said as he caught himself staring at Lance.

"Ok well, I'll see you later, then we can discuss what we will do about Allura." Pidge said as she smirked at Keith. She knew he was staring at him.

"Uh yea, see you later Pidge." Keith said as he walked with Lance to the car.

The kids already fell asleep, Keith and Lance were talking about random things. After a few minutes the car ride became silent.

"Thank you." Lance said. Keith looked away from the window and over to Lance.

"For what?" Keith asked.

"For dealing with my bullshit." Lance smiled as he stared to remember the stupid rivalry between them. "Of course our friends never gave up on me, but you also helped me realize that I had place in the Voltron Force. So thank you."

Keith smiled as he reached for Lances hand.

"We've come a long way since then." Keith smiled. "And you have so much to offer to people, don't think otherwise"

Lance looked down at his hand that Keith is now holding and smiled.

"Yeah.. we have." Lance smiled as he quickly averted his eyes on the road, attempting to cover his red face, but Keith seen it already.

 _Ugh why am I feeling this way?_ Lance thought as he finally pulled up into the dirt drive way. They got out the car.

"Shit." Lance laughed and rolled his eyes.

"We could just leave them here." Keith said jokingly.

"You can't neglect a child, Keith." Lance laughed.

"It's not child abuse." Keith said.

"To some people, it is." Lance laughed as he picked up Nadia and Cleo. Keith helped and picked up Sylvio and Mateo. Lance put the kids in there room, then walked downstairs to see Luis and Lisa sitting on the couch in the Living room.

"Hey guys, we are back. The kids are already sleeping in their rooms." Lance smiled at his brother and Sister in Law.

"Thank you so much for taking them for the day Lance." Lisa smiled at Lance. Keith and Lance watched the couple as they went downstairs to the basement which led to their room. Luis peeked his head out the door.

"Mom and dad are sleeping, Veronica and Rachel went out with friends, they will be back in the morning, and Marco is in the farm." Luis smiled as he walked back to his room with Lisa.

Lance smiled and nodded to his older brother. He looked over at Keith who was already sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lance asked.

"Uh... sure." Keith smiled as he watched Lance walk over to where the movies are.

"We got Star Wars..." Lance mumbled as he went through the pile of movies. He looked up at Keith. "We don't really have a lot of mature movies since there are always children here."

"Star Wars is fine." Keith said as lance sat down and played the movie.

Not even forty minutes into the movie, Lance let out a loud, yet soft yawn.

"If you're tired then go to sleep." Keith mumbled.

"No, that's rude to fall asleep before your guest do." Lance said.

"Says who?" Keith laughed at Lance's dramatic-ness.

"Says me." Lance smiled.

Keith got up. "Hey, just go to sleep, I'll come back tomorrow."

Keith was about to leave but felt someone grab his arm. It was lance.

"Can you stay the night?" Lance asked, Keith's stared into Lances ocean blue eyes.

 _Damnit Lance..._ Keith thought as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but go to sleep."

"Fine." Lance laughed as he dragged Keith back to the couch to finish the movie.

Keith dozed off until he woke up with pressure on his shoulder and chest. He looked to find what it was coming from to see Lance finally fell asleep, but on Keith.

 _I wish you can only see how I feel about you._ Keith thought to himself as he turned off the TV, and laid on his back so Lance could be feel comfortable. Keith played with Lances hair and wondered how things would have been different if he would just confess to Lance before.

But sadly,

He knows...

**_Lance would never feel the same..._ **


End file.
